wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Wiggle/Gallery
GregintheYellowSkivvy.jpg|Greg wearing his yellow wiggle skivvy as a kid long before The Wiggles File:GregWiggle.jpg|Gregory in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video File:Greg'sCloseup.jpg|Greg in his close-up File:GregandAnthony.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GregandJeff.png|Greg and Jeff File:GregandPhillip.jpg|Greg and Phillip File:GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregandDorothy.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:GreginAustralia.jpg|Greg in Australia File:GregonPlaySchool.jpg|Greg on "Play School" GreginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" File:GreginLet'sWiggle.jpg|Greg in "Let's Wiggle" book File:GreginWiggleTime.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Time!" File:Gregin1994.jpg|Greg in 1994 GreginYummyYummy.png|Greg wearing an apron in "Yummy Yummy" GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode GreginTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Greg in The Wiggles concert GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Big Red Car" GreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg in "Big Red Car" end credits GreginUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|Greg in UNICEF Christmas commercial GreginBigRedCarTour.png|Greg in Big Red Car Tour GreginBackstage.jpg|Greg in backstage Gregin1996.jpg|Greg in backstage clip from 1996 GregAutographingVideo.jpg|Greg autographing a videotape GreginWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain GreginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue GregonSaturdayDisney.png|Greg on Saturday Disney GoSantaGo4.png|Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video promos GregonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg on "Carols in the Domain" GregandPeterCombe.jpg|Greg and Peter Combe GreginWiggledance!.png|Greg in "Wiggledance!" GregandtheAudience.jpg|Greg and the audience GregandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg and Paul Paddick GregandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg and Dr. Murray Gregin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in 1997 GreginAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|Greg in Australia's Wonderland concert GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg at Manly Beach GreginStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Greg in Starlight Foundation Video Month commercial GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" GreginWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Greg in Wiggles sticker book TheWigglesMovie75.png|Greg in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie96.png|Greg in the mirror TheWigglesMovie477.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie485.jpg|Greg in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie1107.jpg|Greg screaming TheWigglesMovie1236.jpg|Greg in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1723.jpg|Greg in circus tent GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 GreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue GreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" GreginTheWigglesBigShowExtendedShot.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" extended shot Gregin1998.jpg|Greg in 1998 GreginNewZealand.jpg|Greg in New Zealand GregonRecovery.jpg|Greg on "Recovery" GregandSpearhead.jpg|Greg and Spearhead GregonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Greg on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" GregandPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg and Plucka Duck Greg'sTitle.JPG|Greg's name in "The Wiggles" TV Series GreginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles" TV Series GreginFunnyGreg.jpg|Greg in "Funny Greg" GreginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg in "Muscleman Murray" GreginSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg in "Spooked Wiggles" GreginPyjamas.jpg|Greg in pajamas GreginAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg in "Anthony's Friend" GreginFoodman.jpg|Greg in "Foodman" GreginTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg in "The Tennis Ball Chase" GreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Greg in "Building Blocks" GreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg in "Jeff the Mechanic" GreginButterflyNetChase.jpg|Greg in "Butterfly Net Chase" GreginLilly.jpg|Greg in "Lilly" GreginTheParty.jpg|Greg in "The Party" GreginWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Opera" GreginHaircut.jpg|Greg in "Haircut" GreginWigglyGarage.jpg|Greg in the Wiggly Garage GreginTootToot!.jpg|Greg in "Toot Toot!" GregatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg at Australia's Wonderland GreginHaircut.jpg|Greg in "Haircut" Greg'sMagicColoringBook1.png|Greg in "A Day with The Wiggles" GreginDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" prologue GreginDisneyland.jpg|Greg in Disneyland GregatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg at Disney Partners Statue GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" GregonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg on Jungle Cruise GregonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg on Splash Mountain GreginFrontierland.jpg|Greg in Frontierland GreginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg in Mickey's Toontown GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue PuppetGreg.jpg|Greg in Puppet Form GreginTVSeries2.jpg|Greg in "Wiggles World" TV Series GreginWiggleFood.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Food" GregSleeping.jpg|Greg sleeping GregWakingUp.jpg|Greg waking up GreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg in "Numbers & Counting" GreginDancing.jpg|Greg in "Dancing" GreginDressingUp.jpg|Greg in "Dressing Up" GreginYourBody.jpg|Greg in "Your Body" GregandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg and Flora Door GregasaCaveman.jpg|Greg as a caveman GreginAtPlay.jpg|Greg in "At Play" GreginSafety.jpg|Greg in "Safety" GreginStorytelling.jpg|Greg in "Storytelling" GreginFriends.jpg|Greg in "Friends" GreginHygiene.jpg|Greg in "Hygiene" GreginAnimals.jpg|Greg in "Animals" Greg1999Cartoon.jpeg|Greg in cartoon form GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" GreginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene GreginHistory.jpg|Greg in "History" GreginFamily.jpg|Greg in "Family" GreginMovement.jpg|Greg in "Movement" GreginNutrition.jpg|Greg in "Nutrition" GregonWindyStreet.jpg|Greg on Windy Street GregonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|Greg on Happy and Sad Street GreginDirections.jpg|Greg in "Directions" GreginManners.jpg|Greg in "Manners" GreginTravel.jpg|Greg in "Travel" GreginPlay.jpg|Greg in "Play" GreginTheBody.jpg|Greg in "The Body" GreginCommunication.jpg|Greg in "Communication" GregSleepinginCommunication.jpg|Greg sleeping in "Communication" GreginWork.jpg|Greg in "Work"" GreginImagination.jpg|Greg in "Imagination" GreginCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg in "Cows and Ducks" GreginCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" Greg'sCartoonTitle.gif|Greg's cartoon title GregonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Greg on "This Is Your Life" GregonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg on "The Today Show" AnthonyLovesHisFood2.jpg|Greg in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook Gregon2MMM.jpg|Greg on "2MMM" GreginYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" Gregin2001.jpg|Greg in 2001 GreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg in "Hoop Dee Doo" It's a Wiggly Party" GregandMadison.jpg|Greg and his daughter, Madison GregonGroundForce.jpg|Greg on "Ground Force" GregonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Greg on Channel 9's News GreginMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Greg in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade GreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling" GreginCGI.jpg|Greg in CGI in the song "Jimmy The Elf" TheChristmasFairy19.jpg|Greg in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Safari" GregonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Good on "Good Morning Australia" Gregin2002.jpg|Greg in 2002 GregBobblehead.jpg|Greg bobblehead GregonBigBrother.jpg|Greg on "Big Brother" GregDrivingtheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Greg driving the red Volkswagen car GreginWiggleBay.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Bay" GreginLCAWEpisodeFour.jpg|Greg at Network Wiggles Where'sJeff-16.jpg|Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series Greg'sNews.jpg|Greg's News GregandhisMirrorClone.jpg|Greg and his mirror clone GreginTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue GregBouncingaBall.png|Greg bouncing a ball GregonYesDear.jpg|Greg on "Yes Dear" GreginNewYorkCity.jpg|Greg in New York City Gregin2003.jpg|Greg in 2003 MoonGreg.jpg|Moon Greg GreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg in "Space Dancing!" GreginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Greg in "Space Dancing!" GreginSpaceship.jpg|Greg in spaceship GreginTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg in Teeny Weeny Land GreginGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg in Gloomy World File:GreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Greg in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg|Greg as a doll in toy commercial GregPlushToy.jpg|Greg plush toy GregToyFigure.jpg|Greg toy figure GregonFRESH.jpg|Greg on "FRESH" GregonSunrise.jpg|Greg on "Sunrise" File:GregintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Greg in the red Volkswagen car GreginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Safari Show" BrettandGreg.jpg|Greg and Brett GregonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Greg on "The Wayne Brady Show" GregonToday.jpg|Greg on "Today" GreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg in "Top of the Tots" GregandRyan.jpg|Greg and Ryan WigglyWork3.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook GreginBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Behind the Scenes clip GreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregandSaminColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Sam Moran GreginChina.png|Greg in China GregattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Greg at the Great Wall of China GreginHongKong.jpg|Greg in Hong Kong GregCowboyDoll.jpg|Greg cowboy doll GregonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg on "Playhouse Disney" GregEatingApple.jpg|Greg eating apple File:Gregin2004.jpg|Greg in 2004 File:GreginSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Greg in a St. Vinnies ad GregatToysRUs.jpg|Greg at Toys R Us TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience19.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook GregReading.png|Greg in "Santa's Rockin"!" GregandBarryWilliams.png|Greg and Barry Williams GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots10.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue GreginSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Greg in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview GreginTVSeries4.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GreginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Ballet" GreginFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" GreginKangarooDance.jpg|Greg in "Kangaroo Dance" GreginAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg in "A Wiggly Mystery" GreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Animation" GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Friends" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse29.jpg|Greg in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)26.png|Greg in "Train Dance" JackintheBox15.png|Greg in "Jack in the Box" LearnAboutAnimals43.png|Greg in "Learn About Animals" ICount1-10-106.png|Greg in "I Count 1-10" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg in "Sailing Around the World" Gregin2005.jpg|Greg in 2005 GreginSpacesuit.jpg|Greg in spacesuit GreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert GreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert epilogue GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin!" concert GreginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 2) AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up GregonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledancing! USA" GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise4.jpg|Greg in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook CraigandGreg.jpg|Craig and Greg GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat3.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook File:Gregin2006.jpg|Greg in 2006 File:GreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg in "Racing To The Rainbow" File:GregYawning.jpg|Greg yawning File:GregSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg at Sydney Harbour File:GregonIsland.jpg|Greg on island File:GreginTheKing'sCadillac.jpg|Greg in "Racing to the Rainbow" bonus clip GreginRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Greg (with his real-life car) in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GreginGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong!" original File:GregattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Greg at the Australian High Commission File:GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" GregandSam.jpg|Greg and Sam GregandSamin2012.jpg|Greg receiving yellow skivvy back from Sam GregPagein2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture Gregin2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #2 Gregin2012-2.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #3 Gregin2012-3.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #4 Gregin2012-4.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #5 Gregin2012-5.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #6 File:GreginHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Recording Studios GregReunites4.jpg|Greg reuniting with Jeff and Anthony on the News GreginHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Studios interview GreginWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg in "Waltzing Matilda" video GregandSimonPryce.jpg|Greg and Simon Pryce GregandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Greg and James Arthur Chen GreginWoolworthsBabyandToddlerClub.jpg|Greg in "Woolworths Baby and Toddler Club" advert GreginSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg's name in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeffBonusClip.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" bonus clip GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt GregatDreamworld.jpg|Greg at Dreamworld GreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong" concert GregandRachelWyld.jpg|Greg and Rachel Wyld GregandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg and Lachy Gillespie GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg and Emma Watkins GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" deleted scene GregandLachy.jpg|Greg and Lachy GregonThisMorning.jpg|Greg on "This Morning" GregonABCNews.jpg|Greg on "ABC News" GregatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:GregatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Greg at Tempa Bay Rays Stadium GregandNickHutchinson.jpg|Greg and Nick Hutchison GreginTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Greg in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra GregatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Greg at The Wiggles Hall of Fame GreginHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato studio backstage GregSpeaks!.jpg|Greg in "Greg Speaks!" GregonTheMorningShow.jpg|Greg on "The Morning Show" GregatSugarBeach.jpg|Greg at Sugar Beach File:GregonStudio12News.jpg|Greg on Studio 12 News GreginBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Greg in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video GregandEmmainTraining.jpg|Greg and Emma in Training GreginVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Greg in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial GreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" GregandMichaelRobertKing.jpg|Greg and Michael Robert King GregandEmma.jpg|Greg and Emma GregandSimon.jpg|Greg and Simon GreginTakingOff!.jpg|Greg as the Bass player in "Taking Off!" GreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg in The Wiggles' reunion concert 9675270_cb3ce063f6_o.jpg|Greg Balloon 2005-04-21-wiggles6.jpg|The Greg Balloon in the 2003-2005 Tour 009.jpg|Greg in the 2003-2005 Tour 216782582_0babc3d010_o.jpg|Greg waving 10747050_7f82a3834e_o.jpg|The Greg Balloon and a boy 283207883_acfbb32c3a_o.jpg|Greg Balloon and Captain Feathersword 76130068_994aa59d5c_o.jpg|Greg on the screen in the Big Red Car Ride 10747034_b70ad497e1_o.jpg|The Greg Balloon up during The Monkey Dance Wiggles22.jpg|The Wiggles and The Greg Balloon Novemberp42003 016.jpg|Greg in the 2003 US Tour Novemberp42003 021.jpg|Greg and Jimmy Barnes IMG_1029.JPG|Greg in the audience 20170825_204414.jpg|Cartoon Greg in 2000 IMG_6249.jpg|Greg wearing a green shirt Rabbit, Roo and Greg.png|Fanmade Clipart of Greg and Rabbit and Roo, who are wearing scarves Greg-and-Henry-2016.jpg|Greg and Henry at the 25th Anniversary Reunion Show in 2016 giwa.jpeg|Greg and Jeff In Rolling Down The Sandhills (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg in Here Comes The Big Red Car NIB-Manufacturing-Error-Wiggles-Red-Speak-N-Sing.jpg|Greg doll in a red Wiggle shirt Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Greg Duos